Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan's Tails the Fox and Friends Fifteen Movies
Here are fifteen full movie parodies of The Fifteen Anchor Bay Entertainment Tails the Fox and Friends parodies of the Thomas movies, made by BrittalCroftFan. List of Videos Cranky Bugs and Other Tails Stories *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Walt Disney's Wife's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Tails, Charmy, and Lady Kluck (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Captain Phoebus (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Bagheera's Duck (Song) *Merlin (Song) Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Tails Adventures *Merlin and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Charmy (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Characters (Alec Baldwin) *Bye Big Bad Wolf (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Peter Pan's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Come for the Ride (Song) Spills and Chills and Other Tails Thrills *Merlin's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Genie and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Iago Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Tarzan Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Baloo (Alec Baldwin) *Walt Disney's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Night Train (Song) Make Someone Happy and Other Tails Adventures *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Charmy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Tails and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *Rabbit and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *It's Great to be a Character (Song) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) Tails' Christmas Wonderland and Other Tails Adventures *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Tails' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Tails and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Mickey the Mouse (George Carlin) *Tails and Charmy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *The Snow Song (Song) Tails' Trackside Tunes *Captain Phoebus and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Genie Helps King Stefan (Alec Baldwin) *Bagheera's Duck (Song) *Walt Disney (Song) *Come for the Ride (Song) *Dumbo the Flying Elephant (Song) *Charmy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Accidents will Happen (Song) Best of Charmy *Charmy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *A Scarf for Charmy (George Carlin) *Charmy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy's Predicament (Vol. 9) *Tails, Charmy and the Mail Drive (George Carlin) *Charmy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Charmy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Charmy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Charmy's Promise (George Carlin) *Charmy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Walt Disney (Song) Best of Tails *Tails Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tails, Charmy and Dragon Maleficent (George Carlin) *Tails Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Trouble for Tails (Ringo Starr-US) *Tails and Tarzan (George Carlin) *A Big Day for Tails (George Carlin) *Tails Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Tails' Anthem (Song) *It's Great to be a Character (Song) *Let's Have a Race (Song) Best of Rabbit *A Proud Day for Rabbit (Ringo Starr-US) *Rabbit in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *No Joke for Rabbit (George Carlin) *Rabbit Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Charmy, Rabbit, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Tails Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Dumbo the Flying Elephant (Song) *The Island Song (Song) *Gone Fishing (Song) Dodo's Secret and Other Tails Adventures *Dodo's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Brer Bear to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep For Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Dumbo (Alec Baldwin) *Winifred the Vintage Elephant (Alec Baldwin) *Rabbit the Really Splendid Rabbit (Song) Charmy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Tails Adventures *Charmy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Tails, Charmy, and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Captain Phoebus Takes a Tumble (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Character (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Characters (Song) Rabbit and the Red Balloon and Other Tails Adventures *Rabbit and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Character Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Hercules the Really Useful Character (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin) *Genie Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Iago (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) Tails' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Merlin Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Tails' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Tails and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Winter Wonderland (Song) Best of Captain Phoebus *Captain Phoebus Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *The Characters (George Carlin) *Captain Phoebus and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Captain Phoebus (Alec Baldwin) New Friends for Tails and Other Adventures *Captain Phoebus and Gaston (Michael Angelis-US) *Princess Eilonwy's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Pongo Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Five New Engines in the Shed (Song) *Tails' Anthem (Song) Category:Philip McGhee Category:BrittalCroftFan